Hero
by Dee Malfoy
Summary: I just wanna be saved, Harry


**Disclamer:**

Everything belongs to J.K Rowling**  
**

* * *

'I love you, Harry.'

'I love Ginny, Hermione.'

I knew it, Harry, I just knew that you both would be together one time or other, you have been always fascinated with the Weasley family, but, Harry, you didn't really answered me. You did not really needed to talk about this obvious truth, the only thing that you needed to do, was hugging me as you hug and smiling at me as you smile in that night on ours second year when I had just been cured of the petrification.

I know that you didn't want to hurt me, or gave me false expectations, but you gave me, because you didn't deny. I wanted the denial, Harry, to find a way to stop me from falling in love with you day after day, to stop me from comparing you and Ron every dingle day.

Ginny was in Hogwarts, Harry. Far away. Just like Ron, because we were alone as always, this weren't ours biggest thing in common? You know me, I have been always a little undecided; you know that every time that Ron disappointed me I looked for you to hug and calm me down, then I started to love you, Harry.

Ron? Would be a good love story, classical, falling in love for what you don't like in someone. However, Harry, I needed security, your security.

Harry, we were in a tent, in the middle of nowhere, and I was talking about love. This is a romantic ideal, you could had learnt how to love me, or at least to lie, sometimes you are so gryffindor that annoys me.

You lied to me in that day, on the Hogwarts steps, do you remember? You told me that everything it was going to be ok. That Ron and Lavender wouldn't be together forever, this became a true, but it wasn't everything that became alright, Harry. I needed you to support me, in all most the whole time, and you needed to help Dumbledore, being a hero, after you needed to be in love with Ginny, just after this you would listen to me. I have always fake that this doesn't really bothered me, even that it really annoyed me, I hate being alone, what more could make me going out whit Cormac? When you laughed and thought that I was fine, I didn't like, because I wasn't happy and I didn't like that you hadn't notice that.

But Ron was back, and you forgave him so easily that let me anger and alone, again. Because we haven't spoke about that night and my pathetic love for you. You forgave him, when he had hurt me deeply, you didn't defended me. Then Harry, my love with you started to decline.

Ron had disappointed me, but tried almost desperately my forgiveness, he was fighting for me, Harry. I like the idea of someone would do anything for me, someone that would care about little creatures as domestics elfs just because I do.

Because of this I started to give my love to Ron, for real.

Of course that this fact sounds weird. Love doesn't change that fast, but disappointment is the best gun to destroy a love.

I learnt how to love Ron, Harry. Because of this I am marrying him tonight.

You didn't remember, Hermione, you can't even try, but it was me who used to go to nursery room by night to visit you, under my cloak of invisibility, It was me who kept holding your cold and petrified hand, wishing with all my strength, that you could felt my hand, wishing that your hand got warm and comfortable as have been always like this. For the God's sake, Hermione, that was the first time that I desired to kill someone, because hurting you was something intolerable, I promised to my self that I would never ever let someone hurt you again.

I know, I failed. I wasn't expecting that my best friend could ever hurt you, and when you told me that you loved me, with all that pretty seriousness I couldn't had known the answer; I couldn't hurt you, but I did . This resumes the two times that I failed to you.

I hope you understand, Hermione, by that days Ginny was everything, I dreamed about her, I desired her so deeply as someday you desired Ron; I know, Hermione, that before this love for me, you used to dedicate your dreams to Ron, I knew it, because you had always been hugged to him under my Cloak of invisibility, it was him that you hugged when you though that Buckbeack was dead, in that day I knew that you both would be together in way or other. What I couldn't understand, I was the one that toke care of you when you were petrified, I should be the first person that you would hugged.

Nevertheless I wanted to share a family with you and Ginny was offering this to me, we could get together through Weasley's.

Because of that I fell in love with Ginny as much as you were in love with Ron, this was ours biggest thing in common, our love for Weasley's and our loneliness because of that.

It was so dark, I couldn't saw your face, I just felt your teardrops on my shoulder, I told you that everything it was going to be ok because I also needed to believe in this. My best friend, your love, hurt you, let you so dark, with so little feelings, I mean, you were feeling unhappiness - darkness- And I couldn't give you brightness.

So, I wished that the whole Hogwarts become a Cloak of invisibility then you wouldn't see anymore else but me, just we both would exist, I would dry all your tears and everything it would be truly ok. However Hogwarts didn't became a cloak, to got it worse Ron appeared with Lavender. You got all your pride and saved yourself alone, from all that darkness that your feelings were.

You are so strong.

Ginny isn't: It was her that I saved, that was her that I would always could save. For the good Lord, Hermione, I Would like to be a hero to you, but you have never showed that you needed any hero. True be told, you have always been more a heroine that a madden to be saved. You saved me from the devil's snare, you saved Sirius with me, you hugged me before my confront with the dragons, that gave me a unbelievable strength, you have always believed in me, you fight against death eaters, you saved me in Godric's hollow, you all the time.

When you told me that you loved me, I though you were lying, I though that you are trying to be strong, as always, showing me that you were already over Ron.

I forgave Ron, because I though that this was what you really wanted, you just haven't the courage to admit.

Then you preferred to save me than yourself, you changed my face, not giving time to you change yourself or Ron, you were tortured but you refused to say anything.

I have been loving you since then.

Why do you kissed Ron? Just for me see that I had just loose you? I didn't love Ginny, and I was thinking that you loved me as well, and we both would finally being a family without Weasley's.

Why do you choose to marry in Hogsmeade? This were ours place, The shrieking shack, the whole Hogsmeade, Hermione, I know you remember that we promised each other that we would marry with nothing have gone right, and would be there, in front of The shrieking shack, it doesn't matter that we are just joking, every joke as a little of truth, and we could really marry each other if everything have gone right in the same way. Hermione, did you choose marrying here just to remember me that I could be there, waiting you at the altar, instead of Ron? You know that the right would be Ron on my right side - as always - And you would look me directly and you would say _I do._ Hermione, you know that this marriage isn't right.

'I don't love you, Harry, at least, not in the right way.'

'You said that the opposite before'

'This were before that Ron finally tried to be what I needed.'

'Before Ron became the same as me, you mean'

'Before you disappointed me. I just wanted be save, Harry, and you have been always available to save Ginny, I have always saved myself alone, Ron, at least, tried to help me.'

'I love you, Hermione.'

'I love Ron, Harry.'

* * *

**N/Dee:**

I have done this fiction for the second challenge Harry and Hermione, from the forum 6V

I got the second place ^.^

If you enjoy, review it, please.

kisses and tell


End file.
